


Fairytale

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, an adorable dork, extremely lacking, fairytale, mention of arranged marriage but this is not the case in the story, my knowledge in that department is, nico yearns in gay, not based on any fairytales in particular, so I’ve tried to kind of write my own??? Mention of fighting hellhounds and cerberus, solangelo, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico yearns for a handsome prince. Unfortunately he's expected to marry the Princess who can defeat his dogs.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Fairytale

Once upon a time there was a prince who lived in a palace. But the palace had twisted spires and walls as black as the king’s soul. The prince was trapped, destined to marry a princess as soon as one proved worthy. In order to win the prince’s hand in marriage, the princesses had to prove themselves worthy. 

The King had set up a challenge: The princesses had to fight their way through an army of hellhounds, then defeat the mighty Cerberus. The first princess to do so would marry the prince, and the prince had no say in the matter.

But the Prince didn’t want to marry a princess- the prince dreamed of a handsome prince brave enough to rescue him. He dreamed of a prince as beautiful as the sunrise and as deep as the ocean. He had hoped, once before, that prince Perseus would have rescued him, but prince Perseus had fallen for princess Annabeth instead. Prince Nico yearned in private, heartache and isolation setting deep into his soul.

When princess Bianca had died, the responsibility for producing an heir fell strongly on Nico, and time was running out- the King was old and dying. Nico had unfortunately accepted that one day a princess would battle her way into the tower, and Nico would be forced to marry her and start a family.

The last thing Prince Nico expected was to see a prince covered in dog slobber wearing a dress climbing in through his window in the middle of the night.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” the Prince said loudly, “but I was running away from home and I stopped to pet your dogs. Also please excuse my attire, I was told only princesses were allowed near the tower and I really wanted to pet your dogs so I swapped clothes with princess Reyna!”

“You… didn’t get eaten by the hellhounds?” Prince Nico’s heart was exploding, the prince handsome and brave and kind. Nico didn’t want anybody to slaughter the dogs, and he didn’t expect a prince to pet them, so he had expected to forever be alone or marry a princess who had slain his dogs. 

“Of course not! I played fetch with them and scratched them behind the ears! Then I cried because Cerberus has three heads and I don’t have enough hands. Anyway, why was there a no men rule on petting your dogs?”

“Oh boy,” Prince Nico sighed, preparing to explain, “it’s a long story.” Prince Nico explained to the prince, whose face turned from shock to concern to- smiling? 

“So, I have to marry you now?”

“I uh- I mean uhm…” Prince Nico blushed, averting his gaze, “I doubt you want to marry a prince like me.”

“I’d love to marry a prince!” he exclaimed, “I always dreamed of marrying a handsome prince! I’m Prince Will, by the way!”

“Prince Nico. So um… does this uh… mean you um… want to marry me?”

“I mean if you wanna…”

And they all lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
